Dwayne Myers
Dwayne Myers was a student at Degrassi Junior High School and Degrassi High School in the late 1980s and early 1990s. Degrassi Junior High Starts as: Grade 7 In The Cover-Up, Dwayne punched Joey in the eye and Joey lies. Starts as: Grade 8 In class 8D, which seems to be a special class for students with learning or behavioural problems. Considerably taller and heavier than his grade peers, it is possible that Dwayne is actually age 15-16 during his Grade 8 year, and may twice have not achieved promotion to the next grade through his elementary school years. Another possibility is that years before junior high Dwayne might have been held back a grade or two, so during his time in Degrassi Junior High his teacher might have thought it would be better for him to be with students and peers age, and also of course, his size, so he was put ahead a grade. This would mean that when Joey, Wheels and Snake came to Degrassi High School that Dwayne could have very well been in grade 11, since he pretty much seemed at home and very established at the time. Dwayne had two sidekicks, and in early 1989, the nicknames of those two sidekicks were Stu (actor Kevin Marshall) and Meat (Raffi Malkhassian). As of fall 1990, he seems to be established already as a high school student, demonstrating scorn of the new arrivals (who actually should be in the same grade as him), and one of his two sidekicks is now Tabi, an aggressive girl, and the other is Nick. Dwayne picks on Joey Jeremiah and the two become enemies, though when Dwayne discovers he is HIV-positive, Joey agrees to keep his secret and they reconcile. Dwayne was known for breaking into the condom machine in the boys' washroom and using the condoms for water balloons. Degrassi High Bad Blood (season 2): Bad Blood (1) : 'Dwayne gets a call from Penny, the girl he has a summertime hookup with and was passing off as his girlfriend to impress all his friends. Penny was audibly very scared and upset; she nervously told Dwayne on the phone that her old boyfriend Bob was recently trying to enlist in the army, and after taking his medical tests the doctor diagnosed him as HIV-positive. Penny continued that to be on the safe side, she got tested also, and she was HIV-positive too. She warned Dwayne to get tested also. Dwayne was visibly stunned by this news, and later we see that he is very scared. Wheels finds Dwayne kicking newly-installed condom dispenser machine in the bathroom. Joey tries to use this information to his own advantage, and plans to blackmail Dwayne to get money to buy a new car. Joey is asking him to pay for the debts Dwayne caused when he told Mr. Raditch about Joey's bet in 'Bad Blood (1). Trivia *Dwayne was the first character to be HIV positive, the second being Griffin Pierce-Taylor. *In his first episode appearance, he was "Bully" as opposed to "Dwayne." *As seen in Crossed Wires, he has some car mechanic skills, because he offered to help with Joey's car. *He was a member of the Special Ed class at Degrassi High School. *In a deleted scene from Mother and Child Reunion (2), Dwayne said that he was still AIDS free after 12 years and hoped to still be around in 10 years' time. *Dwayne shares similarities with future Degrassi students Spinner Mason and Jay Hogart. Interestingly, the two are good friends. Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:Male Characters Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:DJH Teens Category:DH Teens Category:Alumni Category:Main Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults